


wild roses

by kwitegay



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Heart-to-Heart, Impulsive 2am walks, Kissing in the Rain, Laying on conreate, M/M, Softness, being in love, walking in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 16:36:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwitegay/pseuds/kwitegay
Summary: "When will you learn that I always want to do the stupid stuff?"James sighs, hand finding George's as he tries to hide the smile off his face "Lead me to this mystery park."
Relationships: George Andrew/James Marriott
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	wild roses

**Author's Note:**

> there's not enough james/george content so im here to contribute!!

“James," George whispers, a hand on his shoulder shaking him gently.

"Hm?" James startles awake, the only light in the room being the TV.

"You fell asleep in the middle of the movie," George chuckles quietly, "And I want attention."

James smiles, wrapping an arm around George's shoulders and pulling him to his chest. "Silly boy."

It's been like this for a while. Despite not necessarily being 'official', after a certain amount of dates, sleeping together, and just spending so much time together, it becomes natural. It becomes something they didn't care to rush into slap a label on. 

George is so small against James, body wrapped around him and eyes looking up at him, "I want to do something."

"What?" James asks, mindlessly brushing his finger across his knuckles.

"I dunno. We should go on a walk."

"It's like two a.m."

"Exactly."

James almost laughs, and part of him wants to say no, but he's already pulling on his shoes before he can begin to do so.

George drags him down to the street, hand in his.

"Where are we going?" James asks.

"No fucking idea," George shrugs, pulling him down street by street.

Street lamps paint the sidewalks yellow, and they don't speak. They don't need to - fingers laced together and mutual smiles.

George turns to him after a while, looking pretty and soft under the lights. He leans up on his toes, hands on James' shoulders.

"Hello there," the taller smiles, "Having fun?"

George ushers him to lean down so he can reach his lips, kissing him gently.

James will never get tired of kissing him. The feeling of his fingers through his hair, his smile against his lips, the way he gets nervous when he pulls away and hides his face in his neck.

"You're adorable," James mutters, hands holding his hips and his hands definitely-not-intionally touching his skin under his hoodie.

James' hoodie, specifically, that's to his thighs and covers his hands when he walks. 

"Your hands are freezing you mug," George complains, but he makes no effort to shake off his touch.

James kisses him again, because it's quiet and the lights make him look even more beautiful, and there's no one to look at them weirdly.

George's eyes are brown and pooled with honey and absolutely gorgeous. His jaw is dusted with a hint of stubble, cheeks with faint freckles. James wonders how he managed to get a... person so beautiful. 

He would say boyfriend, but he can't. Not yet. 

"My very own personal handwarmer," James decides, rubbing soft circles into his skin.

George shivers and scrunches his nose, fingers tangled in his hair, "You're lucky I quite like you, bellend."

"You're a melt," James says, hands sliding up under his hoodie to prod at his sides.

George gasps then, eyes sparkling, "There's a park like five minutes from here."

James feels fondness pull at his skin and he already knows what he means, "You want to go to a park at, let's see," He checks his phone, "Two thirty-seven a.m?"

"When will you learn that I always want to do the stupid stuff?"

James sighs, hand finding George's as he tries to hide the smile off his face "Lead me to this mystery park."

George does, walking beside him instead of dragging him, and it's nice; James does have to walk a bit slower than he normally would so he doesn't outwalk him, who has significantly shorter legs.

"I think it's... Yeah, right there!”

There’s no lights in the park, so thickets of darkness make it hard to see. James can make our silhouettes and various shapes of things, and he can vaguely see George, who is now running towards the swings.

He sits and turns to look back at James, “Push me or you’re a nonce.”

James shakes his head but goes anyway, pushing him until he’s swinging happily. He’d do anything to make George happy, he thinks. Anything to see his face split into a grin and his hands find his way to James’ arms. Anything to feel his lips against his.

After a few minutes of swinging and snide ccommentary, he walks around to stop George’s motion and stand between his legs, grinning and running his fingers through the others’ hair.

“You need a haircut,” James mutters.

“Bite me.”

His deadpan voice is almost amusing, and James knows better to take it seriously. "I might," he replies, and he can almost feel the eye roll. 

"You're a dork. C'mere," George ushers him closer and looks at him. expectantly 

James smiles, bending down to press a confident but gentle kiss to his lips. George raises a hand to pull him closer by the back of his neck, giggling slightly into the kiss. 

George's laugh is another thing James could never get enough of. It represented who he really is, without the mask or camera. He still gets butterflies when George laughs, and this time is no different. 

He's still on the swing, but pulls back with wide eyes, "Did you feel that?"

James raises an eyebrow but gets what he means when he feels a raindrop on his cheek. "Shit."

George laughs and stands, stretching his hand out to feel the drops. 

Very quickly the rain gets faster, making the sidewalk darker. It's warm rain at least, and George seems kind of happy. 

George takes his hand and leads him to the parks basketball court. Before James can ask what he's doing, George is laying down, back pressed to the cement. 

"What the fuck are you on," James asks, tilting his head as George grins at him from the ground. 

"Join me," he says, "You're already soaked, what's a little more?"

James can't think of a valid excuse, and therefore ends up laying beside him, rain falling into his face. 

George turns to look at him, smile present on his face and eyes thinking. 

"George," James murmers, fingers teaching out to lace with his. "I want you to be my boyfriend."

There's a flash of confusion on his face, "Aren't I?"

James' eyes widen, "We've never really had the official talk, have we?"

He thinks for a moment, "I guess we haven't," the rain makes his curls fall flat against his forehead. It's cute. "I'd love to be your boyfriend, James. More than anything."

James knows he was being nervous for nothing, that George cares for him the same way he does, that they're on the same page. 

George sits up and tosses a leg over so he can straddle him. It's a little uncomfortable with the rain making their clothes stick, but James could care less. 

James hooks his fingers in George's shirt and pulls him down to kiss him again, "Boyfriend," He mumbles against his lips. 

Laughter floats between them as does an air of adoration. It's not new - of course it isn't, just a bit more heightened. 

They get up eventually, clothes clinging to their skin uncomfortably and the air getting colder. They walk, hand in hand, in the slowly-dispersing-rain. It takes longer than it should to get back to the apartment; Because George keeps kissing him randomly and James keeps stopping to make his story more intense. 

Eventually they get back and walk quietly through the flat in attempt to not wake Fraser. 

"Here, I'll get you dry clothes," James says, trying to be fast so he doesn't drip on the carpet. 

George smiles as a thanks and peels his shirt off. James looks at him and smiles, "Well look at you."

"Perv," George teases, dropping his track pants to the floor and bending to pick them up. 

James sets extra pairs of clothes and boxers for him, "Give me your clothes so I can hang them in the bathroom."

George doesn't hesitate to take off his boxers and hand them with the rest of his clothes. James is happy he's more comfortable than he was in the past. 

James goes to the bathroom with the wet clothes and a change for him so he can get dry as well. When he's clothed and the others have been hung over the curtain rod he returns to his bedroom. He can't be bothered to put them in the wash this late. 

George is sitting on the edge of the bed, James clothes on and towel ruffling his hair. 

"Your clothes are massive on me," George complains, but James knows how much he loves it. 

James' shirt hangs loose on his shoulders and show his collar bones, he can see hickeys fading from a few nights ago. The sweatpants fit him a bit better, they're small on James himself. 

George stands and rubs the towel on James' head to dry his hair as well. 

James kisses him, soft and warm and lovely. 

They're under the duvet soon enough and George is mostly on top of him, hands stuffed up his shirt to trace soft shapes and forehead in his neck. 

James has his arms around him and the duvet coming to his shoulders and the base of George's neck. 

"I love you," George mumbles between consiousness and sleep.

"I love you, boyfriend."

**Author's Note:**

> any kudos or words of kindness are much appreciated ive been quite unsure about my writing recently so it'd help a lot. xx


End file.
